Lord Eustace
__NOEDITSECTION__ Character First appeared in Strikers as a backer created character, then in Argent: The Consortium as a Voter card. Lord Eustace is a potential Backer's Choice character in Fate of Indines, being voted in in fifth place. ''Quotes: '' *"Power is only the first half of leadership." Story Lord Eustace was a Baron of the mercantile holding of Kherodza back during the first Centennial War, a title and responsibility passed down in his family through generations. Situated in the far northeastern portion of Relecour, Kherodza was a successful hub for traders and trappers that lived in the northern wilderness. A true gentleman, Eustace's constant efforts to better the lives of his people and his insistance on propriety and justice captured the fancy of a passing water elemental named Shendrassa the Morning Tide. They became fast friends, and began planning methods by which Kherodza and eventually Relecour as a whole might begin trade with the Elemental nation. Hearing of this, Overlord Rexan feared that an alliance between the Elementals and Relecour would pose a grave threat to his power, so he sent Heketch to deal with the "problem". Eustace and Shendrassa were able to drive Heketch off, but his surprise attack left the friends mortally wounded. As a last-ditch effort to preserve all they had worked for, Shendrassa cast a spell that would merge her life force with that of Eustace. The spell was successful but left them as half-beings who could not survive apart, Eustace's body becoming their anchor in this world. Shendrassa often likes to appear as an ice crow perched on Eustace's hat, her former watery powers now turned to ice by the chill touch of the grave. The pair would eventually come to learn that the spell had made them functionally immortal, and though Eustace's flesh has disintegrated over the years the two souls still inhabit his skeleton and life burns bright in its hollow eyes. Now Eustace guides the fate of his people from the shadows, fearing what they would think if they saw his skeletal form. He uses his influence and fortune to bolster the heroes of Relecour in an attempt to prevent a second Centennial War. He'd also like to pay Heketch back for that woefully unsporting surprise attack all those years ago... a proper gentleman fights his battles face-to-face and according to the tenets of chivalry! Appearance Lord Eustace appears as a skeletal body dressed in fancy relecan nobility clothes with a top hat. Shendrassa is often seen flying around him in the form of an ice crow. Powers & Abilities In combat Lord Eustace and Shendrassa move as one, Eustace striking with fist and cane while Shendrassa's ice flows down his limbs adding weight and protection before exploding in a shower of ice shards on impact, or freezing any armor on contact so it can be broken with a later blow. Eustace is a traditional fighter, large and square shouldered, who fights with his bare hands. Under his coat, frost flows to fill out his limbs and let him strike with the force and weight of a full body, rather than his mere skeletal frame. His attacks are a bit strained, due to age and time, but he still has plenty of power behind them. Relationships *Bonded to Shendrassa *Has a vendetta with Heketch Game appearances and playstyle Strikers Argent: The Consortium BattleCon: Fate of Indines * Eustace builds up Frost Counters over time, and can use them to increase his damage output or bolster defenses instantly. However, when these run low, he loses access to some of his best effects. He has to decide when he can afford to take advantages and to manage his resources of energy while fighting. Gallery Body_Eustace.png Argenteustace.jpg Hero3Set022Eustace.png EustaceConceptSheet001.jpg Eustace.png|New art for Fate Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Category:Characters Category:Striker Category:Relecans Category:Characters in Argent: The Consortium Category:Backer's Choice Characters Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Characters in Fate of Indines